


Attack on Atlantis

by CHULALOK



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHULALOK/pseuds/CHULALOK
Summary: Set in the modern world, Armin thought life was meaningless, until a boy named Eren Jaeger thrust into his life. People thought they had human history figured out, until they found out that a race of giants -- titans -- used to rule the Earth, until the human race defeated those titans in war and enslaved them. As humanity progressed technologically, it was able to transform those titans into humans, and those humans back into titans. Human civilization culminated in the Empire of Atlantis, until an asteroid 12,800 years ago hit Earth. Before it was eradicated, the Empire encoded the power of the titans into Ymir Fritz's DNA. That power was passed down generation to generation, millennia to millennia, protected by guardians and servants of the bloodline who influenced the course of recorded history as needed, until it reached Historia Reiss today. The Reiss is feared, but Bertolt was the first person to love Historia for her. How will she fare when Bertolt is ripped away from her life and decides that he must take her life? And what, exactly, is Armin's grandfather hiding? How will Eren move forward when he finds out mankind's sordid past? Are any of them truly the monsters here?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Bertolt Hoover/Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 4





	Attack on Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time! As you may imagine, this story is experimental, so I appreciate the chance you are giving it.
> 
> Attack on Titan's characters are my favorite in all of fiction. This story builds on these characters, but its universe is entirely its own, although certain themes may resemble those in the anime or manga. That said, characters may have different relationships, familial or otherwise, than canon. Author's notes will be provided for clarification from time to time, and they will take the form of underlined text. The description for this story will also be updated over time. 
> 
> There are a lot of mature scenes. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> There will be both male-to-male and female-to-male relationships, but, honestly, there will probably be more of an emphasis on male-to-male relationships, but that is always subject to change. Thus, if you are looking primarily for female-to-male relationships, this story may not be for you. Moreover, as may be expected, the relationships listed do not mean the characters actually get together. Possibly the opposite, actually. It just means that I intended there to be at least a spark of love between them.
> 
> Most of all, if you are crazy enough to give this story a try, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**CHAPTER I**

* * *

_That First Day_

* * *

Armin could not take his eyes off the boy showering in the locker room. He watched the water fall down those well-defined, light tan back muscles, which particularly accentuated his shoulders, over his medium-sized firm ass. When the boy dropped the soap, the water fell down his ass crack, which was slightly hairy. His asshole was perfectly tight. When the boy went upright, he began to turn, and Armin got a glimpse of the boy's ripped eight pack abs and rib lines. He also saw the face of a boyish god with raven black hair, whose hazel eyes pierced into his soul. Wait a second. They pierced into his soul? Holy shit! Armin hastily averted his eyes and walked toward his locker.

Who was that boy? Armin had never seen him at Eldia High School, and he had spent a year and a half in this miserable hell hole. He had felt dead for a long time, but just one look at that boy made him feel alive again. But that boy likely thought he was an absolute creep at this point, as he should. . . . Armin never even got a good look at his junk -- not that he should have. He was probably a transfer student. This was the first class of the first day of the spring semester after all, and it looked as though the boy was a part of a sports team practicing before the beginning of the school day. The soccer team, by the looks of it. God, that boy would probably punch his lights out the next time he saw him -- just like all those soccer boys had done. Just like Reiner. Armin passed by Jean, who did not meet Armin's eyes. Apparently Jean was in his gym class.

* * *

Jean Kirstein is overweight here.

* * *

Armin got to his locker. He always hated gym class. Not just because he had little stamina, but because he had to get changed. But he never really got changed. He would never let other people see his skin, so he always wore his regular clothing on top of his gym clothes. When gym finished, however, he would put his regular clothing back on top. With all the sweat. Gym class was first period this semester too. If only he could be like that boy, showering free as an eagle. If the boy was in the soccer team, where was Reiner anyway? That thought crossed Armin's mind, just as the locker next to him slammed shut.

"Yo." Armin refused to meet that predator's gaze. "How'd my favorite faggot enjoy the New Year?" Reiner's soccer friends chuckled. Armin clenched his fists, but he otherwise did not respond. Reiner leaned to face Armin, and Reiner's face looked solemn. "You didn't use my advise, did you? I told you -- if you just tell them you want some 'white male bonding,' it works all the time." His friends laughed this time. Armin just wanted to sock Reiner right in the face, but Reiner would probably kill him if he did. Literally. Reiner leaned to whisper into Armin's ear. "You wouldn't want me to help you out with your new crush, would you?"

"What?!" muttered Armin.

"Saw you checking Eren out. New kid on the field. He got you pretty hard, huh? Wouldn't blame you. He's got heart. Let me introduce you to him," whispered Reiner, smirking. Armin did not know why, but, _"He's got heart,"_ made blood rush down to his groin quick.

"Don't!"

"Yo, Eren! Come here. Want you to meet somebody." It was too late. There came Eren, who had just gotten out of the shower and only had a towel rag wrapped around his waist. It took everything from Armin to keep his eyes on Eren's face, which looked a bit confused but was otherwise unassuming. Armin switched to looking at the floor. "Armin, meet Eren. Eren, meet Armin." Armin was breathing rapidly and shaking. He began to feel like he needed to vomit. Why was this happening? This was turning out to be the first day of his life. If he had known this would happen, he would have k--

"You okay?" Armin looked and saw Eren's concerned face. _"You okay?"_ Armin did not remember the last time someone said that to him. 

"Don't worry. He's just a little queer -- that's all. Plus, I caught him checking you out in the showers just now," said Reiner, smirking. Fuck. He said it. For some reason, this hurt worse than all the times Reiner had battered him. Armin looked up at Eren, who was staring off distantly.

"You know you're a real asshole, right, Reiner?" retorted Eren.

"What? I'm just warning ya' about this little creep. You're new here. Don't know who to watch out for, and you probably don't wanna' be alone with this guy, unless you're a faggot like him." People were gathering around the scene. Jean was among them. Armin gulped and backed out as the two walked closer to each other.

"I think I know who to watch out for. And it's not Armin. It's a talentless fuck who only became captain of the soccer team because his dad coaches it." Someone in the crowd whistled. Reiner balled up his fists and gnashed his teeth.

"You don't know shit. Who do you think you are, asshole?" At that, Reiner threw a right hook at Eren, who dodged, slipped his right arm underneath Reiner's shoulder, grabbed Reiner's elbow with his left hand, and executed a Judo throw. The crowd became excited, and Jean immediately ran to get a teacher. Reiner had a shocked expression on his face as he sat on his ass. Armin's eyes glistened, looking at Eren, whose rippling muscles were tensed like a warrior's. Then, out of nowhere, one of Reiner's friends held Eren from the back, and Reiner sprung from the ground and landed a sickening haymaker on Eren. Eren's towel fell, and so did Eren, who was spread eagled.

Eren really was ripped. His body had loosened, but the outlines of his muscles, particularly of his abs, were on display. Also on display was his 3.5 inch flaccid cut dick. Eren shaved his pubic hair. Armin had no words. All he felt was his heart bursting for Eren, the perfect boy -- no -- the perfect human being to him. Reiner placed his right boot on Eren's balls and shaft, which began to harden as Reiner played with his feet. Reiner leaned on his right leg, causing Eren involuntarily to moan. Five inches? Absolutely not. Six inches. No. . . . Seven? It was so big, it almost looked unnatural, and those shaft veins looked like they could pop any second. Everyone, including Armin, the straightest bystander -- and Reiner -- was at least a bit hard at this point. Reiner lifted his right boot, which could land in one fell swoop on Eren's face. Armin did not know what came over him, but he jumped on top of Eren. Armin turned to look at Reiner, bawling his eyes out.

"Stop it, Reiner! He can't fight anymore. Please don't hurt him anymore."

"What in the fuck is going on here?" shouted Keith Braun, soccer team coach and gym class instructor, into the locker room. The crowd began to disperse.

* * *

Keith Sadies plays Reiner Braun's father here.

* * *

Reiner stared at the two for a moment before remarking, "Tell him people won't find him so hot if he does this again," and running out of the back door of the locker room. Armin knew Reiner did not really understand Eren's beauty. Sure, his body was beautiful, but it was his passion that made Armin hug Eren tighter. That was some Reiner could never take away from Eren.

Later that day, Jean sat alone at a table near a wall during his lunch break. He had always sat alone since freshman year, except for a few occasions when people accidentally strayed to him and just as promptly left after they tried to talk to him. He pulled out his lunch bags, which contained two bags of potato chips, a bottle of Dr. Pepper, and Tupperware with his mother's renowned, large omelette. His mother was the chef at a Michelin restaurant. Not a Michelin star restaurant: the Michelin Guide merely reviewed it. Nevertheless, he and his mother celebrated as if his mother had received the Nobel Peace Prize when her restaurant received that review. No matter what, he could not get enough of his mother's cooking, particularly with her omelettes. He also had three twinkies for dessert.

"Bro, mind if I sit with you?"

He looked behind him and saw Eren, who sported a black eye, which did not seem to detract from his perfect face at all. Jean's face flushed, and he looked away toward his food, muttering, "Sure." Jean heard the chair next to him move and felt food being set on the table.

"Jean, right?" inquired Eren, pulling out Tupperware with a Caesar salad, a banana spinach smoothie bottle, a packet of soy sauce, and Tupperware with yellowfin tuna sashimi and wasabi -- that thankfully no one stole from the student refrigerator.

"Uh, yeah."

"Thanks, Jean," said Eren, patting Jean on the back and causing Jean's heart to race. "The nurse told me you and Armin brought me to her."

There was an awkward silence before Jean blurted out, "Reiner really did a number on you, didn't he?" Jean almost face-palmed himself. No one ever accused Jean of being a brilliant conversationalist. Surely, the moment had ripened for Eren to take his leave, like everyone else who had run the gauntlet of sitting next to Jean at lunch.

"Yeah, bro, Reiner really did a number on me." Jean looked at Eren, whose face seemed to have reddened as he stared at his food. "I didn't, uhh, expect to get knocked out naked my first day here. I guess the news spread. People are giving me these weird looks now, and I don't know what people are thinking of me. . . . Sorry, I didn't mean to say all th--"

"You're a hero, Eren!" Eren looked at Jean, whose eyes had widened. "You were, uhm, really fucking cool today. No one had ever stood up to Reiner like that. I mean, no one had ever stood up for Armin like that either. People just don't know what to feel about you. And about being naked, well, it's not like you have anything to be ashamed of." Jean's face was so red at this point. Jean gulped. For a moment, Eren just stared with his mouth agape before flashing Jean his pearly whites.

"Thanks, bro. but I'm no hero." Eren looked distantly at the ceiling. "I just did what anyone should've." The two ate in silence, but not in awkward silence. After around fifteen minutes, however, someone behind the two broke that silence.

"Oink, oink! Oye, did the pig make a friend?" Jean looked back and saw Connie's smug grin. "Wait a second. Wait a second. You're that new kid. Yeah, heard Reiner knocked you out earlier this morning. Not as tough as you thought you were, huh?" Jean looked away, concentrating on his omelette. Eren did not say anything. "You deaf or something? I'm talking to you!" Connie placed his hand on Eren's shoulder. Many people were staring at the scene at this point. Eren looked at Connie out of his left eye, and it was at that moment that Connie got a glimpse of pure hatred.

"I'm not looking to get in trouble twice on my first day at a new school. But if you don't let go of my shoulder, I'll make sure you won't be able to use that arm for the next few weeks." Connie abruptly let go. Eren stood and walked toward Connie, who kept backing away. "And if you ever vomit shit out of that disgusting mouth of yours to Jean again, I'll make sure you won't be able to close it shut for the next few months." Connie was shaking and breathing rapidly. "Connie then turned and almost slipped before running.

"You're a fucking psycho!" shouted Connie as he left the lunch room. Jean gulped as he made eye contact with Eren. Eren walked slowly to Jean and, unexpectedly, knelt on one knee in front of him.

"You're a beautiful human being, Jean, and nothing anyone says will take that away from you." Jean's eyes widened at those words and became glossy.

For the final period of the day, Armin went to his AP United States History classroom. Other than that morning, the day was rather uneventful, and he had not seen Eren Jaeger. He could not get Eren's . . . image out of his head. The teacher for this class was Mr. Theo Magath who had not arrived. Armin had heard Mr. Magath was a total hard ass with military experience. It looked as though Marco Bott and Sasha Blouse were in this class. Armin heard a chair scoot out behind him and felt a finger poke his shoulder. He turned and saw Eren, who waved to him with a sheepish smile. Shit. What was Armin supposed to do? Before either could say anything, the door slammed open, and everyone went silent, for there came Mr. Magath, walking slowly toward his desk. Mr. Magath said nothing, yet these high school students, most of whom had never seen Mr. Magath, remained quiet.

"What do we have here?" shouted Mr. Magath, twenty minutes into the class. Mr. Magath was standing over Marco, who was visibly shaken. Mr. Magath lifted Marco's notebook off the desk. "Is this all you have written down? Were you even paying attention to any of this?" shouted Mr. Magath. Marco seemed to attempt to respond, but his voice croaked. He looked like he was on the verge of tears, like many of the other students who had incurred Mr. Magath's wrath. Mr. Magath returned the notebook and walked back to the front of the classroom. "Did any of you even do the readings for today? Can no one explain to me what the Constitution of these United States is? You, in the blue shirt. Present yourself." Armin heard Eren standing behind him. "What's your name?"

"Eren Jaeger, sir!" Mr. Magath focused his eyes on Eren's, and Eren did on his.

"What is the Constitution?" inquired Mr. Magath, drawing out his words.

"A document, sir."

"And why is it important?"

"It isn't, sir." An audible gasp seemed to envelop the room.

"Is that so? Explain yourself."

"It's just a document people in power force us to follow. Some of the Constitution's values are right, but it would be just the same if a benevolent tyrant were to impose them." Mr. Magath almost looked like he was about to smile. Armin, however, was biting his lower lip and gripping his pen tightly.

"But tyrants can change laws on a whim. Doesn't the Constitution's structure make fundamental change difficult?"

"It does, but it's just as tyrannical to create a system that protects values that people today no longer believe in and prevents them from moving forward."

"How do people know they're not moving forward towards a cliff?"

"They don't, but we only have a finite amount of time on Earth. We should be able to control our own destinies and not be controlled by the hand of the past." Eren's eyes were resolute. A lot of the students had empty looks on their faces, but some of the students, like Sasha, were listening to every word. Mr. Magath pointed to Armin.

"You, in front of Eren." Eren sat, and Armin slowly stood. "Who are you?"

"Armin Arlert, s-sir?"

"Don't raise your voice at the end like it's a question. I asked you a question. Who are you?" shouted Mr. Magath.

"Armin Arlert, sir!"

"Do you agree with what Eren said here?"

"No, I don't." Eren looked at the back of Armin's head, but with softer eyes.

"What do you disagree with?"

"I-it's true that we should control our destinies, but so did all those generations of people that preceded us. Every generation faces its own unique battles, but we'd never be able to move forward unless we learn from the battles that've already been fought."

"Do you think the Constitution is important?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it's a bunch of lessons from our past. The most important lessons. It . . . it contains, I think, rules for us to follow, if we don't want to repeat the mistakes of the past."

"Oh? 'Due process of law.' 'Liberty.' 'Freedom.' Why create rules premised on such vague terms?"

"They're vague . . . yes." Armin looked at his desk. What just happened? It just hit Armin that everyone's eyes were on him. Armin had gone entire classes without speaking a word in the past year and a half. Uhm, the fuck is this? It was almost like Mr. Magath put everyone in some trance . . . that was quickly wearing off.

"What is it? Look up, Armin, and speak."

"They're vague, but every generation that moves forward -- they give meaning to those words. It's up to us to give meaning to their lives." Armin's bangs hid tears. Sniffling could be heard from other students.

"You may sit back down."

Five minutes before the end of class, Mr. Magath announced that people would be assigned in groups of two to make presentations on historical figures from the Founding era. "Armin Arlert," began Mr. Magath, looking at his clipboard, "you will do Federal Farmer with--" Armin was not breathing -- "Eren Jaeger."


End file.
